Vladimir III Mstislavich of Kiev (1132-1171)
}} Vladimir Mstislavich (1132-May 30 1171) -Prince of Dorogobuzh (1152-1154, 1170-1171), Prince of Volhynia (1154-1157), Prince of Slutsk (1162), Prince of Triploye (1162-1168), Grand Prince of Kiev (1171). He was the son of Mstislav Vladimirovich the Great from his second marriage, which justifies him sometimes being referred to as "Machesic" (the step-son) . Brother of the Grand Princes of Kiev Since 1152, Vladimir reigned in Dorogobuzh , and after the death of his elder brother Svyatopolk (1154) - in Vladimir-Volynsky. Relying on his Hungarian relatives, he actively supported his brothers in their struggle against Yuri Dolgoruky. After the reconciliation of his brother Rostislav with Yuri Dolgoruky, he allied with Vladimir Galitsky and besieged Mstislav Izyaslavich in Lutsk . For this in 1157 Vladimir was expelled from the Principality of Volhynia by Mstislav. The family of Vladimir was taken imprisoned. Vladimir fled to Hungary, hoping to get support there, but neither the King of Hungary nor the Grand Prince of Kiev helped him. Returning to Russia, Vladimir was without a volost and fought on the side of Izyaslav Davydovich. Under unknown circumstances Vladimir captured Slutsk, but in 1161 he was expelled therefrom by his brother Rostislav, and in exchange he received Tripolye . Eldest of the family After the death of Rostislav Mstislavich in 1167, Vladimir was the eldest among Monomachich, but he had no power to capture and retain Kiev. So he and his sons Rostislav called Mstislav II of Kiev on the great reign, but hoping to increase their ownership of Согласно Ипатьевской летописи. Согласно Лаврентьевской, княжил в Киеве после Ростислава Мстиславича.. He wanted himself, in addition to Tripolye, Torchesk with all the Pigs. Mstislav, however, having learned of the conspiracy, besieged Vladimir in Vyshgorod. Vladimir and Mstislav agreed to stay at the old volosts. Boyar Vasil Nastasich informed the Grand Duke that Vladimir had begun new intrigues against him. Mstislav summoned Vladimir to the court. However, the long litigation was boring Mstislav. He invited Vladimir take an oath of submission and disperse with the world. Vladimir again began to communicate with the Chorni Klobuky, but the boyars and the squad did not support him. Vladimir, going to the Berendeys with a small number of volunteers, did not get their support - they drove him away, almost killing. Vladimir Mstislavich as a perjurer had to wander the princedoms. After living briefly in Ryazan, in 1169, Vladimir Mstislavich, with the consent of Mstislav Izyaslavich, went to Volyn land, where he settled in the town of Polonnoye . Learning about Vladimir Andreevich's death, Vladimir Mstislavich came to Dorogobuzh, giving a promise to the family of the late prince and the boyars that he would not do them any harm. But, having entered the city, he took away the estates from the boyars Vladimir Andreevich and expelled his widow from the city. Grand Prince of Kiev In 1171, after Gleb Yurievich's death, Davyd and Mstislav Rostislavichi summoned their uncle Vladimir to the great reign of Kiev. Secretly from Yaroslav Izyaslavich and from Andrei Bogolyubsky Vladimir came to Kiev, leaving Dorogobuzh to his son Mstislav. Andrei Bogolyubsky demanded that Vladimir leave Kiev. Vladimir died, Prince less than three months, without waiting for the forced expulsion from the great table *** - Владимир (русские князья) _ In: Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — Sankt Petersburg., 1890—1907. . Family and children Wife - Married in unnamed daughter of the Serbian zhupan and the Ugric ban and the palatine Beloš . Children : * Mstislav Vladimirovich of Dorogubuzh (c1153-c1204) Prince of Dorogobuzh. * Yaroslav Vladimirovich of Novgorod (c1155-c1208) prince of Novgorod 1182-1184, 1187-1196, 1197-1199. * Rostislav Vladimirovich (c1157-c1204) is a participant in the Russo-Polovtsian wars . * Svyatoslav Vladimirovich (c1160-1221) - killed by the Hungarians under Galich Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ. References Bibliography * Владимир Мстиславич, князь дорогобужский - In: Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — Sankt Petersburg, 1890—1907 Category:Princes of Dorogobuzh, Volhynia Category:Princes of Volhynia Category:Princes of Slutsk Category:Princes of Tripolye 1171 Category:Grand Princes of Kiev Category:Rurikids Category:Monomakhovichi family Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Burials at Saint Theodor Monastery, Kiev